<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>run away with me (and never return) by myrddinthewizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208352">run away with me (and never return)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrddinthewizard/pseuds/myrddinthewizard'>myrddinthewizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>how to love a liar [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Angry Merlin (Merlin), Eavesdropping, F/M, M/M, Mistrust, Sad Merlin, Secrets, Unhealthy Relationships, ansgt, banter at the beginning, bit lighter than the others, freya is a sweetheart and I love her, lying, merlin and will definitely messed around in ealdor and i will not argue with you on this, no magic reveal, sad Arthur, still not fluffy tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrddinthewizard/pseuds/myrddinthewizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s enough, Merlin. I was just letting you know. It’s dangerous to be so… intimate with people like Will.” Merlin nearly laughed at the irony. Arthur’s voice was hard and by this point, most people would back down and stay quiet. But Merlin was not most people.</p><p>He gave a bitter chuckle. “It’s dangerous to be intimate? Are you out of your mind? He’s my friend. Did you think he was going to kill me in my sleep? He saved your life!”</p><p>Arthur shot Merlin a look. “He’s still a sorcerer. You cannot trust sorcerers, Merlin. If you didn’t know that back in Ealdor, at least get it through your thick skull here.”</p><p>“Well, if that’s how you feel, then you’re not going to be happy about the druid girl I fell in love with in Camelot.” In hindsight, it was a bad idea to try and rile Arthur up but a part of him was actually curious to know what Arthur would think.</p><p>(aka the freya reveal ft. past will/merlin)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Past Merlin/Will, past Merlin/Freya - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>how to love a liar [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>run away with me (and never return)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin BCC</p><p>(makes sense if you read the series in order)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “I want that more than anything. Where will we go?”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “Somewhere with mountains.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “A few fields.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>“Wild flowers.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “A couple of cows.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “And a lake.”</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> “And a lake.” </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>- Merlin and Freya</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Arthur leaned forward, thinking. “Well, the only person that really mattered, before Merlin, of course, was probably Gwen.”</p><p>Lancelot, who had just taken a sip of water, choked. “What?”</p><p>Elyan looked mildly disgusted, by both Arthur’s statement and the water that spurted up Lancelot’s nose. He reached over and patted Lancelot’s back in an attempt to calm him.</p><p>Gwaine let out a whistle. “Lucky you. She turned me down the moment I met her. Which was rude really since I did call her a princess—”</p><p>“If you think that Gwen would ever sleep with you then you are out of your mind.” Elyan snapped at Gwaine, who backed away immediately.</p><p>“Jeez, Elyan. Chill. Besides, there was this one girl at the tavern where I—”</p><p>Leon interrupted. “Spare me the details. Please.”</p><p>Gwaine pouted but then lit up a second later. “Oh hey, what about you, Merlin? Any special gentlemen? Or ladies?”</p><p>All attention went to Merlin, who was at the corner of the campfire. “Uh, what?“</p><p>Arthur snorted. “Yeah, right. Our little Merlin here was a bit of a loner before us.” He reached over and ruffled Merlin’s hair.</p><p>Merlin jerked back. “Really? Here I was thinking it was the other way around.”</p><p>The knights all snickered but Arthur froze. Merlin tilted his chin up and met his gaze. “Besides, I don’t know when you were with Gwen, but she actually kissed me within the first few months I was in Camelot so joke’s on you.”</p><p>Arthur sputtered. “What, wait? Gwen kissed you?”</p><p>Merlin smirked. “I was actually her first kiss. And before you say anything, I had already had my first kiss back in Ealdor.”</p><p>Arthur gaped and Gwaine howled with laughter in the background. “In Ealdor? With who?”</p><p>Merlin sobered up quickly. “Just an old friend.”</p><p>“Come on, Merlin. Don’t be shy. Was it just a kiss or something more?” Gwaine asked, teasing.</p><p>Merlin flushed. “Might have been something more.”</p><p>The knights burst into a mix of cheers and whoops. Arthur was silent, watching Merlin.</p><p>“Will?” Arthur’s voice was unreadable.</p><p>Merlin clenched his hands together. “Is that a problem?”</p><p>Arthur hesitated, glancing towards the knights. “Of course not. It’s just, that, Will– I mean, you should've been more careful. You could’ve gotten hurt.”</p><p>“By Will? My childhood best friend? Why would he hurt me?”</p><p>“I’m just saying. I mean, people like him, you never really know what their true intentions are but it’s fine. I’m glad you’re okay.” Arthur pressed his lips together and turned back towards the knights, who had gone silent.</p><p>“People like him?” Merlin’s voice was low and Arthur nearly backed down.</p><p>“You know exactly what I’m talking about, Merlin.”</p><p>
  <em> You know how dangerous magic is. You shouldn't've kept this from me, Merlin. </em>
</p><p>A wave of anger crashed over Merlin. “You mean a sorcerer. Someone with magic?”</p><p>“That’s enough, Merlin. I was just letting you know. It’s dangerous to be so… intimate with people like Will.” Merlin nearly laughed at the irony. Arthur’s voice was hard and by this point, most people would back down and stay quiet. But Merlin was not most people.</p><p>He gave a bitter chuckle. “It’s dangerous to be intimate? Are you out of your mind? He’s my friend. Did you think he was going to kill me in my sleep? He saved your life!”</p><p>Arthur shot Merlin a look. “He’s still a sorcerer. You cannot trust sorcerers, Merlin. If you didn’t know that back in Ealdor, at least get it through your thick skull here.”</p><p>“Woah. Ok. How about we all take some deep breaths, yeah?” Lancelot cut in, his voice soft. Merlin met his gaze and he found himself inexplicably angry at the sympathy in them. The pity.</p><p>“Well, if that’s how you feel, then you’re not going to be happy about the druid girl I fell in love with in Camelot.” In hindsight, it was a bad idea to try and rile Arthur up but a part of him was actually curious to know what Arthur would think.</p><p>“You what?” Arthur’s voice was dangerously low, but Merlin only leaned forward enough to catch his gaze.</p><p>“Her name was Freya. She was a druid. She had magic. And I fell in love. Long before you and I got together.” Merlin said, almost daring Arthur to repeat what he said earlier.</p><p>Arthur just stared, his eyes flickering over Merlin’s face. Then abruptly, he stood up. “I’m not doing this right now.”</p><p>Merlin snorted. “Right. That’s all you do, yeah? You run away when you hear something you don’t like.”</p><p>Arthur stormed away from their campfire and disappeared into the dark forests without a word. And Merlin let out a shuddering breath.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her name was Freya. She had magic. And I fell in love. </em>
</p><p>Arthur huffed out a breath. He made his way to a large clearing that was washed out silver from the moon. Frustration swelled up in him. Why didn’t Merlin understand? Magic was dangerous. Arthur had seen it first hand. Magic had taken his mother, Morgana, his father, basically everyone he ever loved. And he couldn’t understand why Merlin would go and fall in love with someone like that.</p><p>The only reason he had really let go of the fact that he was friends with Will, was because Will had just died and Arthur wasn’t that insensitive. But there was a difference between being friends with a sorcerer and sleeping with one. And there was a huge difference between sleeping with and falling in love with one.</p><p>Arthur dropped to the ground and lay on his back. <em> That’s all you do, yeah? Run away. </em>Arthur dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and tried to calm his breath. He really didn’t understand Merlin. At all. And that scared Arthur. How did he not even know about this druid girl? Did Merlin not find it in himself to tell Arthur? He’d always considered them friends even before they got together and the fact that Merlin didn’t even tell him that he’d been in love hurt him more than he realized.</p><p>Someone settled onto the ground beside him. Arthur didn’t look over.</p><p>“I know that you have bad experiences with magic.” Merlin’s voice was soft and filled with regret. “But you have to understand. I grew up with Will. He was born with magic.”</p><p>“That’s impossible.”</p><p>“No, it’s not. It’s rare but Will has had magic since he was really young. It wasn’t something that he chose. I know Will. He would never harm me or anyone. He only used his magic for good. He saved us in Ealdor. He sacrificed his life for you.”</p><p>Arthur closed his eyes. “And I thank him. But just because one man used his for good, doesn’t mean everyone does. You cannot fall in love or- or sleep with people who are so dangerous.”</p><p>Merlin was silent for a moment. “Will was not dangerous. He was powerful, but he’s not dangerous.”</p><p>Arthur rolled over to face Merlin. “Magic is dangerous.”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be.”</p><p>“Careful, Merlin,” Arthur warned. “I’m still the king and you’re edging close to treason.”</p><p>Merlin let out a groan. “I don’t understand you, Arthur. You tell me to tell you what I’m feeling. To tell just Arthur and you go and pull the ‘I’m the king’ card?”</p><p>“You can talk to me about anything. But you know better than anyone that magic is a sore subject. Watch your words.” Arthur said.</p><p>Merlin clamped his mouth shut and rolled up so that he was sitting.</p><p>Arthur followed a couple of moments later. “You were in love?”</p><p>“I thought you didn’t want me to talk about magic.”</p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes. “I said that you shouldn’t start to have a weakness for it. You're sympathizing with it.”</p><p>“Weakness? Affection isn’t a weakness, Arthur.”</p><p>Arthur bit the inside of his cheek. “It is when magic is concerned. You have no idea the things I’ve seen. It sneaks up on you. You think you can trust it but all that happens is that you become vulnerable. Weak. And they take advantage of that.”</p><p>Merlin nodded. “Right. Well, glad we sorted that out. I’m tired so I’m going to get some rest.”</p><p>Before Arthur could ask Merlin to stay, he was gone and left Arthur with a type of guilt churning in his chest. But he didn’t know why.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Merlin pressed his hand to the head of his horse. “Hey, girl. Are you ready to leave?”</p><p>“Talking to your horse, Merlin?” Merlin grinned at the familiar voice.</p><p>“Lancelot. How’d you sleep?” </p><p>Lancelot stroked the horse’s man. “Better than you.”</p><p>Merlin sighed and pulled away, knowing that if he looked at Lancelot, all he would see was pity. “I slept pretty well, actually.”</p><p>Lancelot hummed. “He’ll come around. Don’t lose faith.”</p><p>Merlin cracked a smile. “Do you know who you’re talking to? This is Arthur and as irritating as he is, I’ll never lose faith in him.”</p><p>Lancelot raised his eyebrows. “You never fail to astound me. Now, what’s this about a druid girl?”</p><p>Merlin winced. “Just leave it, Lance.”</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Not particularly,” Merlin said, hooking his bag to the saddle and pulling himself onto the horse. “Get a move on. We’re leaving.”</p><p>“I think I give the orders here, Merlin.” Arthur's voice called from the other side of their little campsite.</p><p>Merlin turned back. “Do you?”</p><p>Arthur pulled his horse up so he was next to Merlin. “We’re riding together. I want to talk to you. Or rather for you to talk to me.”</p><p>“Oh?” Merlin glanced back to make sure the rest of the knights followed them and then turned back to Arthur. “What about?”</p><p>“I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. You can talk to me about anything.”</p><p>“I know, Arthur,” Merlin said.</p><p>“I don’t think you do. There are times when, I get the feeling that– well, I don’t—I mean-”</p><p>“Take your time.” Merlin drawled, amused at Arthur’s stammering.</p><p>“Ok, just—tell me about Freya.”</p><p>Merlin pursed his lips together. “Why?”</p><p>“Why? Because I want to know, Merlin. She was a part of your life and I want to know everything about you.”</p><p>Merlin glanced up, meeting Arthur’s eyes. “That would take forever, Arthur.”</p><p>“Just let me in. There are times that you close yourself off and I–”</p><p>“Oh, you’re one to talk. You think affection is a weakness.” Merlin snapped.</p><p>Arthur pulled on the reins, stopping. “Look, Merlin. I don’t want to fight. God knows we’ve done enough of that. Just talk to me. I want to hear your voice.”</p><p>Merlin was silent. The two started moving again and after nearly five minutes, Merlin spoke up. “She was brought in by a bounty hunter. Halig. She was caged right outside The Rising Sun and Gaius and I ran across her. She was just a young girl. Harmless.”</p><p>Arthur immediately knew where the story was going and internally groaned. “You have got to be kidding me. You broke her out?”</p><p>“I thought you wanted to hear my voice, not your own.” Merlin snapped.</p><p>Arthur huffed out a breath and gestured for him to continue. </p><p>“I broke her out. I was planning on getting her to safety but things didn’t work out as well I hoped. She didn’t make it out of Camelot.” Merlin’s voice had a hard edge to it and Arthur knew that he wasn’t telling the whole story.</p><p>“That’s it? What happened?”</p><p>“She was killed, Arthur. Look, I don’t want to talk about this.”</p><p>Arthur pressed on. Something about the dark look in Merlin’s eyes sending shivers down his spine. “How? By who?”</p><p>Merlin pressed his lips together, his nostrils flaring. He didn’t reply. Arthur reached over and nudged him. “Come on, Merlin. Was it the bounty hunter? Did he find her?”</p><p>“No. She was found by someone else.”</p><p>“Who?” Arthur asked, trying to read Merlin’s face. “Merlin?”</p><p>“Just drop it, Arthur. It’s not important.”</p><p>“She’s important to you, Merlin. So she’s important to me.”</p><p>Merlin suddenly laughed. “She’s important to you? Someone with magic. A druid. You believe her to be important?”</p><p>Arthur opened his mouth, considering his words. “I believe that you see the good in everyone. And sometimes that might cause you to overlook the danger of someone. She obviously meant a lot to you but you can’t look at me and tell me that she hasn’t hurt anyone in her lifetime.”</p><p>“That’s not fair. Everyone hurts people, regardless of magic. Besides, she never hurt anyone on purpose. She was cursed.”</p><p>Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”</p><p>“In self-defense. She was just trying to protect herself and she ended up being cursed by the mother of a man she accidentally killed.” Merlin said, his voice shaking.</p><p>“And what was the curse?” Arthur asked.</p><p>Merlin clenched his jaw. “She was cursed to become this beast at night and to kill forevermore.”</p><p>Arthur scoffed. “This is the girl you fell in love with?”</p><p>“What is the matter with you? I was in love with her. She never wanted any of this. She never asked to be a druid or to be cursed or to have been locked in a cage like some type of animal.” Merlin’s eyes sparked with a type of rage Arthur has never seen before.</p><p>“Merlin—”</p><p>“She was persecuted her entire life. Her own people didn’t want her and I tried to save her. I was going to run away with her and leave Camelot. Leave you. But I never got to do that because you took it upon yourself to kill her before I could.”</p><p>There was dead silence. The knights behind them had fallen silent as Merlin’s voice had grown loud enough for them to hear. Arthur gaped at Merlin, his lips parted in shock. “You- you were going to run away?”</p><p>Merlin took in a shuddering breath, staring at Arthur. “Yeah. I was.”</p><p>Arthur glanced off, his heart pounding in his ears. “I killed her. I killed your magical girlfriend? I think I would have remembered that.”</p><p>Merlin rubbed his forehead. “Why would you? It’s not like she meant anything to you, anyway.”</p><p>Merlin suddenly pulled ahead of Arthur and left him in the dust without another word.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Arthur watched as Merlin crept through the citadel in the dark and sighed. If Merlin was going to sneak about he could at least be better at it. Arthur grabbed his blue cloak— Merlin’s cloak— and quickly left, following behind Merlin. The moment Merlin made his way into the forest, he broke into a run. Arthur was panting and his thighs throbbed by the time Merlin slowed to a stop. Merlin ducked out into a clearing and Arthur had to clasp a hand over his mouth to muffle his gasp.</p><p>The forest opened up into a beautiful lake. The waters glittered beneath the silver moon and large snow-capped mountains rose in the distance. The entire lake was ringed with green forests and it was easily the most beautiful thing Arthur had seen.</p><p>Merlin collapsed to his knees at the shore, burying his face in his arms. Arthur realized with horror that Merlin was crying but before he could go out to comfort him the waters rippled. A beautiful woman rose from the lake. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders and framed her heart-shaped face. She was dressed in a familiar purple gown and her eyes were warm and soft. She walked over the lake's surface until she reached Merlin and fell down.</p><p>Her hands cupped Merlin’s face and a gasp was ripped from his throat.  “Merlin, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin glanced up through his tears and nearly had a heart attack at the familiar face. “Freya?”</p><p>Freya smiled and brushed her hands against his cheeks. “Oh, Merlin.” Her voice was filled with grief. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Merlin broke. He collapsed against her and cried. Freya simply circled her arms around him and whispered sweet nothings in his ears. He scrambled for something to say. “Freya. Wha–how are you here? I thought you died.”</p><p>“I did die, Merlin. I am dead. The white goddess made me the Lady of the Lake when I died. I now watch over Avalon. You freed me from my curse. But it seems that now you’re the one suffering.” Freya explained softly.</p><p>Merlin forced back a sob as he took in the familiar face. A face he hadn’t seen in so long. Merlin had always prided himself on being loyal but Freya was the only one he had ever thought of dropping all of that for. </p><p>“I’m glad that you’re happy. If anyone deserves to guard over Avalon, it’s you.” Merlin whispered.</p><p>Freya gave Merlin a watery smile. “Enough about me. What’s wrong, Merlin?”</p><p>“I told Arthur about you. He told me how it was dangerous to be so intimate with someone with magic.” Merlin laughed bitterly. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Freya sighed. “Merlin. Why don’t you tell him the truth?”</p><p>“I can’t. He won’t even accept that—”</p><p>Freya shushed him. “I’ve been watching over you. I can see how much Arthur loves you. You have to trust him, Merlin. You cannot keep lying to him.”</p><p>Merlin shook his head. “I’m scared. What if he—”</p><p>“No. No more what if’s. You have to tell him eventually. Whose better to change the king's views than the man he loves? You want to build him into a great king that rules over a great kingdom. But he cannot be the king he deserves to be if you don’t trust him and tell him who you are.” Freya whispered, pleading with Merlin to understand.</p><p>“You don’t get it, Freya. I love him. I trust him. I do. It’s just— he’s already so stressed with everything. Who am I to increase that? He’s ok the way he is.”</p><p>“It’s taking a toll on you, Merlin. What happened to that lively boy I fell in love with? You have to be true to yourself. You’re forgetting who you are.”</p><p>Merlin swallowed, reaching up to grip Freya’s wrists. “I know who I am. I’m Arthur’s servant. I’m Arthur’s lover. That’s all I can ever be.”</p><p>Freya pulled away, her eyes almost disappointed. “I cannot make your decisions for you. Do what you think is right. But know this, one day he will find out. And it’s up to you to decide when and how. Don’t make the wrong decision, Merlin.”</p><p>Merlin quirked a small smile. “Who, me?”</p><p>Freya stood up. “Goodbye, Merlin. I’m always here if you need me. I will always love you.”</p><p>She faded back into the water before Merlin could respond. Merlin huffed out a breath, Freya’s words bouncing around in his mind. He knew that Arthur was back home waiting for him, wondering where he was. But Merlin couldn’t find in himself to move. So he stayed there, staring at his own reflection until the water was still.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Arthur had just turned over in bed, trying to get his breathing even when the door cracked open. Merlin fixed up the place a bit before blowing out the last candle and slipping into bed behind Arthur. Once Merlin’s hands were curled around his waist, Arthur spoke up. “Where have you been?”</p><p>Every part of him was tense and he only prayed that Merlin didn’t notice. <em> Don’t lie to me. Please, please don’t lie to me, </em>Arthur silently begged, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>Merlin pressed a soft kiss just under his ear and whispered. “Sorry about that. Gaius had some herbs that I needed to pick. Hyssop? He forgot to get them last night and one of his patients needs them tomorrow.”</p><p>Arthur was startled at the ease with which he lied. As if he’d done it a thousand times before. He could barely hear himself reply. “Oh.”</p><p>Merlin carefully turned Arthur over until they were nose to nose. The window was open behind Arthur’s back so he knew that Merlin couldn’t read the expression on Arthur’s face. Merlin’s face, however, was bathed in the moonlight and filled with worry. “Is everything alright? You seem off.”</p><p>Arthur bit back his retort. “It’s nothing. I just feel bad about how things were left after patrol today. About Freya? I’m sorry that I killed her. I think I remember what you were talking about. The Bastet? I remember a girl. She was trying to run away and turned into this black cat with wings. She was killing my people and I had to do something.”</p><p>Merlin smiled softly and kissed him. “It’s alright. I understand. You were just trying to protect your people. I’ll be more careful next time, ok?”</p><p>Arthur forced a smile. “I know you will be. You always are, yeah?”</p><p>Merlin furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Arthur. “Yeah.”</p><p>The two were silent for a moment and tension was nearly palpable. Both knew that the other was keeping something from them but neither of them spoke. Arthur finally took in a breath and leaned close, tucking his head into Merlin. He smelled like lavender. “Good night, Merlin.”</p><p>Merlin carefully wrapped an arm around him. “Night, Arthur. I love you.”</p><p>Arthur watched as Merlin’s eyes fluttered shut. Something cold churned his stomach and left Arthur inexplicably scared. What was Merlin hiding?</p><p>
  <em> Do you trust me? </em>
</p><p>Arthur let out a breath and shut his eyes. He trusted Merlin. Merlin would never do anything to hurt him or Camelot. But it was slowly becoming clear that Merlin’s loyalty never guaranteed Merlin’s trust. And Arthur realized just before he fell asleep, that Merlin’s trust was never something he had in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> --0-o-0-- </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was mainly there to push things along and spark Arthur's mistrust in Merlin. I don't think it's my best one but I hope you guys enjoyed this anyway. This was also there to kind of give some insight into why Merlin won't tell Arthur because I don't think that Merlin is entirely to blame. Of course, Merlin is being kind of arrogant and lying for no reason.</p><p>Arthur is still very ignorant about magic and what it means and I wanted to show that he doesn't trust it at all and is not at the phase of 'ok, maybe it's not all bad.' He will get there, obvs, but for right now, Arthur has basically the same views as his father and Merlin is terrified. You can argue for days about who is right and wrong in this situation so I'll leave it up to you.</p><p>Comment and Kudos if you liked it and Happy Holidays &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>